Revenge is sweet
by Maggie4
Summary: When Roxton dies the rest of the explorers are in danger from Applegate, PLEASE R & R!!!!!! LAST CHAPTER ADDED
1. Default Chapter

****

Revenge is Sweet

Chapter One

__

A Zanga priest stands before a grave accompanied by the tribe and the explorers.

****

PRIEST: Lord John Roxton died as he lived, a courageous man, a hero. Loved and respected by all who knew him.

__

Four of the Zanga villagers stand at each corner of the clearing a burning torch in their hands, its eerily silent as if the whole of the plateau is in mourning for him. Marguerite breathes in deeply and closes her eyes, trying to stop the tears that would come at any moment. Assai stands by Veronica comferting her friend. Challanger and Malone step forward to pay their respects joined by a a group of the tribe. Everyone that is except the brown haired man, Applegate crouches by the bushes poised to attack ready to make his move...

****

TWO DAYS EARLIER

__

Roxton stands and stretches still tired even though he'd slept for six hours, Marguerite opens one eye and watches him taking in every inch of him, his rugged handsome looks, savouring the moment. He crouches in front of the campfire resting his rifle on one knee. He turns around and catches sight of Marguerite as she looks away.

****

MARGUERITE: Anyone would think you'd been up all night.

__

She stands and walks over to join him.

****

ROXTON: Well I was.

__

She looks at him questioningly.

****

MARGUERITE: Why's that? Malone was on watch.

****

ROXTON: How could I sleep with a bueatiful woman in the next tent?

****

MARGUERITE: Flattery won't get you out of it...Admit it, I was right.

__

Malone walks over to them.

****

MALONE: She was Roxton, if we'd have followed your directions we could be anywhere right now.

__

Marguerite turns to Mlaone and laughs.

****

MARGUERITE: His directions? If I remember rightly, you agreed with Roxton.

__

He opens his mouth to object.

****

MARGUERITE: The both of you can share a months worth of my chores between you, and I don't want to hear another word on the matter.

* * * * * *

__

A little girl hurries through the trees, running away as fast as she can to escape the stranger that follows her. She stops and listens not hearing a sound, she turns slowly not seeing Applegate creep up behind her, he clamps a hand over her mouth before she can cry out.

****

APPLEGATE: I won't hurt you, I just need your help to find some friends of mine, do you understand? I'm going to move my hand now, okay? And I don't want you to scream.

__

He moves his hand and the little Zanga girl screams loudly, the noise echoing throughout the plateau.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton, Marguerite and Malone stop their converstaion and look at each other.

****

MALONE: Did you hear that?

****

MARGUERITE: Loud and clear.

__

Roxton nods as they hear another scream, he grabs his rifle and takes off at a run deep into the jungle.

****

MARGUERITE: Wait for us!

__

They follow him minutes later, catching sight of him every so often as he dashes in and out of the maze of trees.

* * * * * *

__

The little girl continues to run, looking back every now and then to see how far ahead she is of Applegate. She trips on a rock and falls to the dirt, she rolls down a slope and screams as part of the ground gives way. She grabs onto a rock, the only thing that keeps her from falling over the cliff.

Applegate watches from the top of the slope he moves forward as if to help then runs behind a group of trees as Roxton comes into view. He kneels and inspects the slide marks on the ground, he makes his way carefully down the slope, looking around until he see's the girl. Her eyes widen as she see's Applegate sneak out from behind the rocks.

Roxton grabs hold of her and pulls her to safety. She points st Applegate as he pushes one of the rocks down the slope, Roxton turns as it hits him, he pushes the girl out of the way then everything goes black, the last thing he see's is a man slinking away from the scene.

Marguerite and Malone run out of the trees as as Roxton falls over the edge of the cliff.

****

MARGUERITE: _(Shouts) _Roxton!

__

The little girl crawls up the slope and shrinks back afraid as Malone comes towards her.

****

MALONE: She's from the Zanga village.

****

MARGUEIRTE: Who cares? Where did he go?

****

MALONE: Maybe she can tell us what happened.

__

The little girl looks from Malone to Marguerite then points at the cliff. Marguerite walks to the edge of the cliff.

****

MALONE: Be careful.

__

She peers over the edge of the cliff.

****

MALONE: Can you see him?

__

He shakes her head slowly.

****

MARGUERITE: He went over.

****

PRESENT

__

As the Zanga priest finishes the ceremony, Marguerite walks away from the crowd, Applegate watching her all the time. Veronica walks over to her and stands beside her.

****

MARGUERITE: He's not dead.

****

VERONICA: We searched up and down the river...

****

MARGUERITE: We need to look harder!

__

Veronica puts a reassuring hand on Marguerite's shoulder, she shrugs it off and starts walking.

****

VERONICA: You saw him fall.

****

MARGUERITE: He's not dead until I see a body!

__

Applegate smiles to himself.

****

APPLEGATE: Your so anxious to see him, you'll be the next to join him.

****

To be continued...

__


	2. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two

__

He crawls along the muddy floor and tries to pull himself up into a sitting position, the pain errupts through his back, agony consuming his whole body. He stands up slowly and limps over to a large boulder, he breathes in deeply then bangs his shoulder against the hard stone. The dislocated shoulder pops back into place with a sharp crack and Roxton sits back against the cave satisfied, he's hurting all over but alive.

* * * * * *

__

Veronica walks onto the living area and watches as Marguerite packs a bag then walks to the elevator.

****

VERONICA: What are you doing?

__

Marguerite stops and turns around.

****

MARGUERITE: I'm going to look for Roxton.

****

VERONICA: We all want him to be alive, to see him walk in here like nothings happened...

****

MARGUERITE: He's been in worse situations than this and come out alive!

__

She takes Marguerite's back and puts it on the table.

****

VERONICA: The let us go, out of all of us you've had the least sleep.

__

Marguerite walks to her room then turns to Veronica.

****

MARGUERITE: Just imagine this had happened to Malone, what would you do?

****

VERONICA: ...Never give up hope.

__

Marguerite smiles satisfied.

****

MARGUERITE: That's what I thought.

* * * * * *

__

Applegate lies down on the ground, hidden in the tall grass. He watches as Veronica, Malone and Challanger leave the treehouse and walk until their out of his sight. He stands and looks up at the treehouse, he moves towards it then retreats almost immediately into the bushes as he hears the creaking of the descending elevator.

He watches as Margueirte walks into the jungle in the opposite direction to the others.

****

APPLEGATE: This is going to be easier than I thought.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton walks slowly to the trickling stream and kneels down to take a well deserved drink, the cool water runs down his burning throat. He splashes the water onto his face to cool him down. A gash on the side of his face colours the water, he stands back up and looks aroundto get his bearings then starts off on his way home.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite sits in front of the little girl trying not to let her frustration show as she tries to find out what happened on that fateful day. She speaks in the Zanga dialect and the little girl doesn't seem so worried. Assai sits next to the girl as she won't talk without a familiar face there.

****

MARGUERITE: Please tell me what happened.

__

The little girl looks up at Assai.

****

ASSAI: I'm sorry, she's afraid of something.

****

MARGUERITE: Or someone...Who else was with you on the cliff? Was there someone else?

__

The little girls nods then speaks in a low voice as if afraid that someone other than Marguerite and Assai might hear her.

****

GIRL: A man pushed rock onto Lord Roxton, he ran into the bushes.

****

MARGUEIRTE: What was he like?

****

GIRL: He wore clothes like Lord Roxton.

****

MARGUERITE: Did he say his name?

__

The little girl shakes her head, no.

****

ASSAI: Was that any help?

****

MARGUERITE: It's better than nothing.

****

ASSAI: We all want to help he saved a daughter of the village_, _I know how much he means to you.

****

MARGUERITE: Thank you. 

* * * * * *

****

MALONE: Over here!

__

Veronica and Challanger run to where Malone is kneeling by the stream.

****

MALONE: Blood and...

****

CHALLANGER: Boot marks, size eleven if I'm not mistaken.

****

VERONICA: That wasn't here yesterday.

****

CHALLANGER: He is alive.

****

MALONE: Marguerite was right.

__

Veronica stands up and looks around.

****

VERONICA: But where is he now?

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite shoots a warning shot into the bushes and waits for whatever made the noise to come out, she walks towards the bushes and aims the gun in that direction. She hears a click behind her then a familiar voice.

****

APPLEGATE: Drop it!

__

He walks ip behind her.

****

APPLEGATE: Don't make me ask twice...Slide it along the floor.

__

She kneels down and throws the gun away as she stands back up she takes hold fo the knife and conceals it in her hand.

****

APPLEGATE: It's been a long time.

****

MARGUERITE: Not long enough.

__

She turns around bringing the knife to his kneck, he grabs hold of her arm and take the knife from her. He looks at it then tucks it into his belt.

****

APPLEGATE: You stole this from me.

****

MARGUERITE: It probably wasn't yours in the first place...So you didn't die in that blast after all...Pity. 

****

APPLEGATE: Neither did you or your friends.

****

MARGUERITE: Better luck next time...It was you who tried to kill John.

****

APPLEGATE: Tried? He **is** dead...And you're about to join him.

__

He pushes her forward and aims his gun at her.

****

MARGUERITE: You don't want to do that.

__

He thinks for a moment.

****

APPLEGATE: Yes I do.

__

Footsteps behind them momentarily distracts him.

"I want my cut".

__

Applegate rolls his eyes and sighs.

****

APPLEGATE: Now isn't the time Roberts.

****

ROBERTS: Now's the perfect time.

****

APPLEGATE: You'll get your share when I get my trophy.

****

MARGUERITE: Are you **still **looking for that?

****

ROBERTS: Still?

****

MARGUERITE: Yes, his last employees tried to help him too.

****

APPLEGATE: Ignore her!

****

ROBERTS: What happened to them?

****

MARGUERITE: He killed them.

****

ROBERTS: _(To Applegate) _you didn't tell me that!

****

APPLEGATE: You didn't need to know.

__

Roberts draws his gun and aims at Applegate.

****

ROBERTS: I want my money, now!

****

APPLEGATE: Oh for Gods sake!

__

Applegate turns around around and shoots Roberts.

****

APPLEGATE: I told you I was busy.

__

Marguerite seizes the opportunity and runs when he turns around she gone.

****

APPLEGATE: _(Shouts) _I'm going to hunt you all down! One by one, you won't escape next time.

__

He picks up Marguerite's gun.

****

APPLEGATE: I guarantee it.

* * * * * *

__

Later that night the rest of the explorers set up camp futher down the stream, Malone and Challanegr sleep while Veronica keeps watch. She listens to the noises of the Plateau amd watches out for any signs of danger. Nothing stirs, all is quiet. As Malone comes to yake over watch they don't see Applegate as he shifts closer to the unsuspecting explorers, watching every move they make.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite leans back against the elevator as it ascends, she steps out then curses when she remembers the others won't be back until the next day.

She hears a voice shout her name, the best sound she's heard all day. She runs to the balcony and looks down.

****

MARGUERITE: _(Shouts) _Roxton!

__

She runs back into the elevator as as soon as it stops run to his side. She grabs hold of him as he falls and lowers him to the ground, she cradles him in her arms as he smiles then closes his eyes.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter Three

****

Chapter Three

__

Marguerite dabs the damp cloth on Roxton's face, cleaning his wound, he ipend his eyes and focuses on her.

****

MARGUERITE: Welcome back.

****

ROXTON: How long have I been out?

__

She puts the cloth into a bucket of water.

****

MARGUERITE: You've drifted in and out of conciousness for a couple of hours, it was touch and go there for a while. You've been missing for three days...We thought you were dead.

****

ROXTON: I fell over a cliff and landed on a precipice half-way down...

****

MARGUERITE: Applegate tried to kill you.

__

He sits up in the bed.

****

ROXTON: Applegate's dead!

****

MARGUERITE: That's what he said about you, he's going to come back here and he won't be happy to see you.

****

ROXTON: The feelings mutual.

__

He looks around the room.

****

ROXTON: Where are the others?

****

MARGUERITE: Looking for you.

__

He sits on the edge of the be and tries to stand, Marguerite pushes him gently back.

****

MARGUERITE: You're not going anywhere.

****

ROXTON: Applegate will hunt them down.

****

MARGUERITE: he won't do anything tonight and neither are you.

__

She walks to the door.

****

ROXTON: So, were **you** worried?

__

She looks away and dodges the question.

****

MARGUERITE: I never thought you were dead for a second.

* * * * * *

__

Malone wakes up Veronica and Challanger bright and early to resume the search for Roxton. Applegate watches from a safe distance, he throws a stick into the bushes and it catches Veronica's attention, she takes out her knife and walks towards the bushes.

Applgate throws his knife a few feet in front of Veronica then backs away. Veronica searches the spot where she heard the noise only seconds earlier, she wanders in futher and see's the knife glinting ahead of her. She kneels down and picks it up.

****

VERONICA: _(Shouts) _Marguerite.

Malone and Challanger stop packing there their things.

****

CHALLANGER: Have you found something?

****

VERONICA: Marguerite's knife.

__

Applegate walks up behind Veronica his rifle aimed at her, she turns around and holds the knife at arms length.

****

APPLEGATE: Put it down.

****

VERONICA: Where's Marguerite?

****

APPLEGATE: If I were you I'd be worried about my own safety.

__

Challanger and Malonewalks over to Veronica, she turns to them. Applegate grabs hold of her and pushing her in front of him, using her as a shield. Challanger and Malone go for their guns.

****

APPLEGATE: Do it and I'll shoot her.

__

He keeps the explorers at bay with his rifle.

****

APPLEGATE: Throw your weapns on the ground...That includes you Veronica.

****

VERONICA: You won't kill me.

****

APPLEGATE: But I will kill your friends.

__

Malone steps forward.

****

MALONE: Son of a bitch! It was you who killed Roxton.

__

Applegate smiles proudly.

****

APPLEGATE: Yes and he made it so easy.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton walks to the elevator, rifle in hand. Marguerite walks out of her room annoyed.

****

MARGUERITE: You shouldn't even be walking around let alone going up against Applegate, who may I remind you isn't battered and bruised.

****

ROXTON: Are you going to stop me?

****

MARGUERITE: For God's sake John the goat could stop you right now!

__

He walks over to her.

****

ROXTON: I know you're worried but you have no reason to be...

****

MARGUERITE: _(Angry) _No! You ahve know idea how worried I have been...We've all been worried...That's what I meant.

****

ROXTON: We need to warn the others.

__

She takes a rifle off the rack.

****

MARGUERITE: Then what are you waiting for?

__

She gets into the elevator.

****

MARGUERITE: Are you going to stand around all day?

****

ROXTON: Of course, what was I thinking? Holding us up like that.

__

He joins her in the elevator.

* * * * * *

__

Applegate prods Veronica forward with the rifle, Malone and Challanger walk in front of them.

****

CHALLANGER: What do you intend to do?

****

APPLEGATE: Kill you all eventually.

****

MALONE: _(Sarcastic) _It's nice that your so honest to us.

****

APPLEGATE: _(To Veronica) _except you of course your still my trophy.

****

VERONICA: I'm nobodies trophy, least of all yours.

__

He stops in front of a cave.

****

APPLEGATE: Get in there...Now!

__

He pushes Veronica forward and grabs Malone.

****

APPLEGATE: Or I'll shoot him.

* * * * * *

****

ROXTON: Marguerite stop.

__

She stands still and looks at him.

****

MARGUERITE: What? You said he went this way.

****

ROXTON: Fresh prints over here, he's covered his tracks well...Not well enough.

****

MARGUERITE: How long since he came this way?

****

ROXTON: Not long, from the looks of it he's got Challanger, Malone and Veronica too.

****

MARGUERITE: He's going to kill them.

****

ROXTON: We need to keep moving.

__

A T-Rex roars in the distance.

****

MARGUERITE: The sooner the better.

* * * * * *

__

Applegate pushes Malone and Challanger into the back of the cave.

****

CHALLANGER: What are you going to do now? Shoot us?

****

APPLEGATE: But Professor that wouldn't be very fair of me, as if I'd shoot an unarmed man.

* * * * * *

****

ROXTON: Stand perfectly still.

__

The T-Rex sniffs the air, it looks from Marguerite to Roxton and roars.

****

ROXTON: On the count of three we make a run for the cave.

__

He takes hold of her by the hand and pulls her back, the T-Rex steps forward.

****

ROXTON: 1, 2...Now!

__

They turn and run towards the cave, dodging the trees and the T-Rex close behind. They run inside and the T-Rex sticks it's head inside the cave.

****

MARGUERITE: Lets hope he isn't too hungry.

****

ROXTON: Ssh listen.

__

They listen for a few seconds, Marguerite realises he still has hold of her hand pulls away.

****

MARGUERITE: Applegate!

__

Roxton lights a torch and they make their way to the back of the cave.

* * * * * *

****

MALONE: You won't get away with this.

****

APPLEGATE: Whose going to stop me?

__

The rifle is knockes from his hands and a fist connects with his face and he hears a voice.

****

ROXTON: So, did you miss me?

****

APPLEGATE: You should've stayed dead.

****

CHALLANGER: Good timing.

__

Roxton aims the gun at him Applegate reaches out and grabs his rifle, he swings it round and Roxton blocks it with the torch. He kicks Applegate in the knee and he falls onto one leg. Marguerite takes Applegate's rifle and hands it to Challanger.

****

MARGUERITE: Told you he was alive.

****

ROXTON: _(To Applegate) _get up!

__

He looks up at Roxton.

****

APPLEGATE: How did you survive?

****

ROXTON: You've got a bad aim.

__

As Applegate stands up he slowly reaches for his knife and lashes out with it, Roxton punches him in the solar plexus. Applegate grabs the torch and runs, Roxton aims and shoots at him, the bullet riccochets off a rock and misses Applegate.

* * * * * *

__

Applegate runs to the cave entrance, the T-Rex charges the entrance knocking Applegate to the ground as he crawls back the T-Rex grabs his leg and pulls him back, he drops the torch onto the grass outside the cave as the T-Rex carries him away.

The fire spreads blocking the exit, the smoke fogs up the cave, the explorers run to the front of the cave.

****

MARGUERITE: We're trapped!

****

MALONE: There's got to be another way out.

__

They start coughing as the smoke surrounds them, the back away.

****

VERONICA: I can't breathe!

****

CHALLANGER: Keep your nose and mouth covered and stay below the smoke line.

****

ROXTON: Get to the back of the cave.

__

They run back the way they came, the smoke moves towards the back of the cave.

****

MARGUERITE: We can't stay in here.

****

CHALLANGER: Over there.

__

He walks to the corner of the cave and puts his hand over a crack near the roof, he lights a match and it blows out immediately.

****

MALONE: What is it?

__

Challanger moves some small stones to reveal a hole.

****

CHALLANGER: A way out.

__

They start pulling the rock away and soon the hole is big enough to fit through.

Veronica climbs outside and stands up.

****

VERONICA: Oh my God!

__

The others climb out after her.

****

MARGUERITE: We're home!

__

They look out at what should be the Plateau but instead see houses and Big Ben looming in the distance.

****

The End


End file.
